Sempai's Favorite
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: There is always a favorite between your upperclassmen, the same with your underclassmen. Usually that type of relationship is friendly, platonic even. But in occasions it becomes something more. The thing is it take time for it to work, and more often than not it bring heartache to those involved, usually the younger one. Inui Oc fic, a multi-chapter one. MRank by awkwardness only
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** _ **:** _ not mine, just for fun.

 **A/N:** Another Haru fic that was supposed to be a one-shot that grow way beyond of what I expected, so **now this is NOT a one-shot** , there are probably lots of misspellings and grammar mistakes, if someone want to be my beta I would appreciate it.

* * *

 _Bullies and Sempai_

My first day in Seshun-Gakuen was like every first day of class, introduce myself, get to learn the teacher and student names, been teased because my glasses or how I always write the data I collect in my notebook.

That was until one of my upperclassmen took my notebook away and I tried to take it back, he pushed me and tear it in half.

I was so mad that I tried to push him too but he punched me, breaking my glasses and walking away between laughs.

I felt my eyes tearing up in frustration, why it is always me!?

I feel a hand in my shoulder and a girl, one of my upperclassmen, smile at me.

I feel my cheeks heat up, isn't enough embarrassment to be picked on but now a pretty girl saw me crying!

"are you alright?" She ask me with concern, I can't see her expression that well but I think she is frowning, at least it sounds like it, "do you have another pair of glasses? or maybe you need to call home?" She ask again.

I blush more and point to my bag, don't trusting my voice to not break down how it has been doing lately every time I feel embarrassed or nervous.

I see her nod (at least it seem so) and bring my bag to me, why isn't she taking them herself?

Then it struck me, she doesn't want to violate my privacy searching my things without my consent.

My blush become deeper while I pick the case with my spare glasses (one down, eight more to go).

When I put them on, the girl place both halves of my notebook in my lap with a soft smile.

"don't mind those idiots, they are not worth it," she tell me, ruffling my hair friendly.

I nod at her words and push my glasses, "chances they bully younger kids because they feel lacking and overcompensate that way, 83%"

She look at me weirdly making me blush, then she snicker and nod, "you are right there kid, you are really smart to figure that out that easily, what is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"ah, name...Inui Sada'Haru" my voice break down in a high pitch at the end making me blush even more.

She giggle and ruffle my hair, "well Haru-chan, from now on I am your sempai, so you are going to stay with me this break and if you ever need something just ask, right?"

I look at her in surprise and nod shyly, she smile brighter and stand up, offering me her hand to help me.

I take it and pick my bag, shoving my notebook there.

"now we need to treat your face, after that we can drink something, how does that sound?"

"good?" I ask, trying to make a good impression for once.

She giggle and ruffle my hair again, walking almost silently while I follow her like a lost puppy.

Why is sempai this nice with me? what is different about her?

* * *

Tennis practice is coming along nicely but I don't plan to try as regular just yet.

It's better if I try in my second year, partially because I need more data, but mostly because I wouldn't spend the same time I do with my sempai otherwise.

She is in third grade already and she can't spend that much time with me.

I am already burdening her;

With how she kept healing me up every time I 'fall' in the hall, I don't want to worry her more than I already do.

Helping me with Chemistry and Biology essays, she has a knack for those classes which is no wonder with the natural Juices she always prepare, they are done with unusual combinations and most of them are truly delicious.

I spend most of my free time with her, especially my luch break.

Sempai always greet me with her soft smile, the same smile that always bright up my day.

Everything point out that I am crushing on sempai, what should I do?

All previous times I have crushed on someone I was heartbroken without even having a chance to confess, even if most of my crushes were on girls I didn't know at all, and a misleading attraction in my late best-friend, not that someone could blame me, he did look like a pretty cute girl.

Should I research more about sempai?

If I am truly crushing on her I don't want to kept this to myself, but at the same time I don't want to make a fool of myself trying to confess, I do that enough as it is.

I need to research about how to confess too.

* * *

The more data I gain about Sempai the more my heart speed up when I see her, is official, I do not crush on her but I do like her, every little thing about her.

I need to tell her, the school year is almost over and if I don't confess soon it'll be really difficult to get a chance when she enter High School.

If she accept we would spend the break together and if she doesn't...

well, if she doesn't I can see her around and maybe make her change her mind, the break is the perfect time to try to convince her otherwise.

When I meet her in the lunch break she asked me if I would spend the afternoon with her, she even asked me where I wanted to go.

Does that mean she like me too?

Somehow that doesn't add up.

When I reach the Karaoke (the same one she like to attend when she has free time) I see her, she look troubled, playing with her drink.

I tilt my head, is that her 'Calming Juice'?

The same one she offer me when I am feeling down, stressed or depressed?

I sniff in curiosity, the smell of jasmine, sweet pear, honey and basil confirm my suspicion.

what is wrong? why is she drinking that?

One part of me want to drink that Juice with her and cuddle at her side like always, after all I love that drink and how she ruffle my hair every time I look her way, is childish, I know, but I can't help it.

But another part of me want to run away, something bad is about to happen, the way she is behaving, the way she worry her lip, all point out to that conclusion.

I shallow dryly and walk to her side, she look my way and smile, her smile look forced, pained even.

I hug her, trying to cheer her up, I feel myself relax when I hear her snickers and then she ruffling my hair.

Mission: Cheer up sempai, 100% success.

"Haru-chan, you are just too sweet!" She exclaim, ruffling my hair again and kissing my forehead.

wait, what?

I feel my face heat up and my heart speed up.

"ah..." I look at her face, she look obvious to my internal tumult.

"I know this outing was sudden but I wanted to tell you directly, after all you are my cutest, closest and favorite Kohai," She tell me with her sweet voice, placing her glass of juice in my hands.

Cutest, closest and favorite?

My face heat up even more.

I love when she comment about me and my good qualities, even if I do not share her views every time.

The way her voice warm up and make my stomach feel fuzzy...

I would never grew tired of that feeling.

I nod and take a gulp of the juice, I feel how my nerves go away.

This doesn't bod well but if she is trying to calm me then I won't make her worry even more.

"Haru-chan," She call me again, and when I look at her face I notice how her smile become sad, "I'm going to move to America in two days, I know this is sudden but my father tell me only yesterday night, I feel really bad leaving this suddenly but I can't do anything about it."

My brain froze at her words.

is she leaving? moving to America?

My throat clog up and my eyes become blurred.

How I am supposed to confess if she is leaving in two days?

I need to gain more data!

To figure out the best way to confess!

To lower my chances of failure!

I feel sempai taking my glasses off and cleaning carefully my face, I glomp her and mumble against her chest, " 'm love you, don't go"

One part of my brain awknowledge that I am acting like a little kid, way more childish than how I am supposed to behave, not that I act much better around her normally.

I am mature for a 13 year old but I behave almost like a 6 year old around her most of the time.

My words are too muddled to understand too but I don't care right now.

She hug me and hum, trying to calm me but I don't want to calm down, not now, not ever.

Sempai can't go away! I didn't predict this!

Chances of something like this happening were less than 2%!

Her humming finally manage to calm me down, I look upward, my vision is still blurred, which is illogical, I don't have any more tears.

She smile faintly, ruffle my hair, clean my eyes and then place my glasses in my nose.

My face heat up again.

How come I forgot I didn't have my glasses on?

"Don't worry Haru-chan, I won't forget you, I like you too much to forget about you," My heart speed up at those words, I know she doesn't mean them the way I want because her tone of voice but that doesn't make me any less happy to hear it.

I grin and nod, "I won't forget sempai either! Changes of that happening are 0%!"

She smile even more brighter and ruffle my hair, "you are just too sweet and way too cute Haru-chan"

I blush and hid my face against her side, she snicker and ruffle my hair.

"did I ever tell you how pretty I find your eyes?" she ask me softly.

Sempai think my eyes are pretty?

My face burn, my heart speed up, my stomach become fuzzy and my grin divide my face in half.

I shake my head, my face still pressed against her side, and she ruffle my hair.

After that sempai convinced me to sung for a bit, I enjoyed my time and before I realized the day was over.

I don't want this day to end, I want to be like this with sempai forever.

Once we part ways I realize I never confessed properly and I won't be able to.

My heart clench up with that notion.

I wonder if she could have returned my feelings if I confessed.

Chances of that happening were around 30%.

I'll meet her someday in the future?

Unlikely. Chances of that happening are around 23%.

I can only hope I'll meet Sempai again someday...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** _ **:** _ not mine, just for fun.

 **A/N:** Another Haru fic that was supposed to be a one-shot that grow way beyond of what I expected, so **now this is NOT a one-shot** , there are probably lots of misspellings and grammar mistakes, if someone want to be my beta I would appreciate it.

* * *

 _Kohai, Sempai and Feelings._

Somehow today practice made me remember my first year in Seigaku.

How Yamato-buchou made us train, how I wrote everything I came across with a sense of wonder I hadn't feel this strongly in months, years even.

Sure, all the data I collect is interesting and useful, one way or another, but the innocent and childish wonder I felt has become less and less frequent lately.

Everything point that this became my usual mod since Sempai moved out of the country.

I been mourning all this time?

Chances of that been true, 100%

Between Echizen brattiness, Eiji childish behavior and Kawamura shyness I wouldn't stop remembering how I behaved around Sempai.

Should I remind her when I am finally getting over my feelings for her?

Chances of this making me regress to my usual sour mod, 93%.

I sigh and push my glasses.

But above all the others, who remind me more of myself back then is Kaidoh.

Everyone think he is rude, weird, scary and so much more, but I don't think that.

He is rough around the edges, but cute and sweet when you know what you are looking for, he is stubborn at a fault too.

There is not doubt in my mind that Kaidoh is my favorite kohai.

I wonder if Sempai thought the same about me?

I behave almost the same with Kaidoh than how Sempai behaved with me.

Sempai always called me cute and sweet too, and I can't help but think Kaidoh is cute and sweet, not that I'll call him that.

Was that what Sempai thought about me?

I want to believe it wasn't just fondest, but I fear it was just that.

I feel my throat clog up, chances I am going to stay in my room organizing my data until I need to sleep, 85%.

I should buy some ingredients to my next batch of 'Inui Juice' before returning to my house through, maybe I should make some of Sempai's 'Calming Juice' too...

When I am picking the ingredients I need from the store close to my house I notice someone from the corner of my eye, I turn my head sharply to confirm what I am seeing.

"Sempai..." I whisper in surprise and disbelief.

This is not a dream, is it?

I pinch my own arm to confirm, a sharp pain answer my action.

My expression transform from disbelief to a shit-eatting-grin.

"Sempai!" I call again, this time louder.

She blink in confusion and then look up, away from her bag of groceries, she look at me in confusion and then surprise.

"Haru-chan?" She ask me, then drop her bag and glomp me, "oh gods! it's been so long! I can't believe it's you!"

My face heat up, she remembered me! she really, actually remembered me!

I look downwards in surprise, she is pressing her face against my chest.

How come I didn't realize I have grown this much?

Well, it doesn't matter right now.

I hug her back, bury my nose in her hair and breath deeply.

It's been so long since I hugged her!

I spent a few minutes enjoying this closeness, how nice her hair smell like, but my mind finally realize what I am doing.

My face heat up in embarrassment, how would I smelt her hair like that!?

I am not a dog, no matter how close my last name sound like it, my last name is Inui, not Inu!

She release me and look at me again, looking upward to meet my eyes.

"wow! you have grown so much!" She exclaim, then give me a playful smile, "it seem I can't kept calling you Haru-chan, not when you are that tall, what about Haru-kun?"

I blush and nod, "if you like that nickname better I am not against it, in fact I don't mind it, actually I like it, more so I like everything you do, what I mean is I missed you!"

She look surprised with my word-vomit and I feel my face burn.

What was that!?

That is the worse confession I would ever have done!

Where is all the research and data I gathered so I could confess properly if I ever meet her again!?

I look downwards in embarrassment but then I hear something, a sound I missed more than anything.

She snicker and then ruffle my hair with some difficulty because the difference of height, my heart warm up.

How I missed her casual touch!

"you surprised me for a second there Haru, you never talked that much in one go without using statistics of some sort, but I understand it, I missed you too," She tell me, trying to ruffle my hair again, huffing to herself and then patting my right cheek instead, "I returned only yesterday and I am still unpacking, I am in a thight schedule right now. What do you think about meeting later to catch up? I moved close by."

"ah, sure?" I half ask half state to her question.

Did she return? Is she living close by now?

My heart speed up, this is some sort of signal!

Chances of this been a coincidence or just dumb luck are less than 5%!

She smile and pat my cheek, "that's great, see you later then Haru," she pick her bag and began to walk away.

Wait! How am I going to contact her!?

I raise my right hand and cutch her shoulder, she yelp in surprise and then look my way in confusion.

"ah, Sempai, you forgot to give me some way to contact you," I tell her, she blink and blush.

"right, right, I don't know what I was thinking," She mumble to herself, open her bag and pick a notebook really close to how the ones I used back then looked like.

My heart warm up, did she pick it because it reminded her of me?

She then take my right hand and place a piece of paper in my palm, my face burn at her touch.

"okay, now I don't forget anything, see you later Haru," she tell me and kiss my left cheek.

what!?

My mind froze in shock, my heart speed up and my stomach feel fuzzy.

How I missed this feel!

My grin split my face in half, and I touch the spot she just kissed and blush more.

Chances she return my feelings just upped from 23% to 34%.

* * *

I pace from one side of my room to the other, should I call her? She give me her number for a reason.

I only meet her yesterday, chances of Sempai unpacking is done is less than 10%, I shouldn't bother her but I really want to see her, or at the very least hear her voice.

I sigh and push my glasses, the last time I wanted to protect her and don't burden her more than what I already did.

That was stupid of me, she was aware of the bullying all along and she blackmailed my bullies behind my back to protect me, and not only that but when she leaved she scared them with her threats, threats I am still uncertain what they entailed, that they never got close to me again.

I shouldn't call her but for once I want to be selfish and spend some time with her anyway.

I pick my phone and call her, I count the number of rings:

One ring.

is she busy right now?

Two rings.

is she in the bathroom maybe?

Three rings.

Is she even there?

Fou-

"Moshi Moshi!" I hear her exclaim, she sound out of breath, I should feel guilty calling her but I can't, my heart speed up when I hear her voice and a big grin appear in my lips.

"Sempai, it's me, Haru, do you have time right now? my predictions said you are probably still unpacking, in fact chances of that been true are 78%, if you want I can help you to unpack," I hear her huff and then snicker, that's good.

"I wouldn't mind your help Haru, we can eat something later too, how does that sound?" She ask me.

did she actually accept?

My heart speed up.

"that sound great Sempai, I'll be there in 8 to 15 minutes tops" I tell her and hung up before she can change her mind or I tell her something I would regret.

She actually say yes!

Chances of her liking me back upped up to 36% now!

* * *

I reach her house earlier than expected, Chances it has to do with me running all the way here, 100%

I breath deeply and clean the sweat off of my forehead, then I fix my shirt and nod to myself.

Chances this casual clothes are to her likes, around 67%, it's not enough and my data is probably outdated but this is the best I can do right now.

I nod to myself and take another breath to calm my racing heart, chances this help me slow down my heart rate are only 13%, but chances of helping me calm my nerves a bit and gain the courage I feel am lacking are around 76%.

I look around, this is a nice department complex, not overly large but not small either, for my data these departments are not expensive, that's why university students are the most common renters.

Does that mean she is living by herself? that I am about to enter where Senpai and I will be completely alone?

My face heat up again, why I am even thinking about it that way!?

I knock the door before I can cower up, there is a yelp from inside and then a call of 'comming!'

I shuffle from foot to foot, all my determination has gone away suddenly, my throat feel dry too.

I shouldn't have come here, this was a mistake.

I hear the door open, and I look upward, my heart stop when I see Sempai, her usual semi-formal and conservative clothes are nowhere to be seen, she is wearing casual clothes instead.

A green sport-top with a unbuttoned black shirt over, a short of something like jeans and her hair in a messy ponytail.

When did I die? Sempai look like an angel, so prefect in her imperfections.

"Oh Haru! you didn't need to push yourself that much!" She exclaim in concern snapping me out of my reverie.

I feel the beating of my heart in my whole head, especially my face.

Chances of my face trying to mimic a tomato and succeeding spectacularly, 87%

My breath come in short and fast gasps and my pants feel thighter.

Chances of my body reacting to the attraction I feel for Sempai, 100%

I was not supposed to react like this!

I was supposed to make Sempai interested in me, not for her to make me even more interested in her!

I am already interested in her!

I like every part of her personality, and of course I like her body, but I never reacted this strongly with her or anyone really.

Fortunately my reaction at her appearance was mistaken as overextension.

I nod stiffly and mumble with a surprisingly steady voice, "it's alright Sempai, I usually train at this hour,"

which is technically true, I see how her shoulders sag in relief and then nod, "then let me offer you some juice, you can help me to unpack later"

"that's good," I state with more force than necessary.

Sempai look confused at me and then nod to herself, clutching my left hand and guiding me to the kitchen, her kitchen, while I keep looking at her hand and how my own seem to engulf hers almost effortlessly.

Even her hands are perfectly imperfect.

* * *

I seat in one of the chairs in the kitchen and Sempai serve me one of her Juices with her soft smile.

My heart speed up, it's been so long since I have seen her smiling at me like that.

I bring the glass to my lips, trying to distract myself, and breath deeply.

Cinnamon, honey, carrot and apple.

My lips from a soft smile, how I missed this...

I drink slowly, enjoying the taste and how my chest warm up, I look at Sempai again.

She is sitting in front of me, looking at me in concern.

Right, she thought I was out of breath because I overextended myself.

"I am alright Sempai, you don't need to worry about me," I tell her, trying to confort her but somehow my words don't seem to have the expected result.

Her face become a soft pink when she huff annoyed.

Chances of her believing me, 20%.

Chances of her worried even more for my well-being, 43%.

I sigh and push my glasses, "I am truly alright Sempai, I was enjoying the drink you made, that's all."

She blink and then nod, a soft smile appear in her lips then.

Chances I managed to convince her this time, 86%.

I place the glass in the table and face her, "I really missed you Sempai, nothing was the same without you here."

"of course it was not the same, America was different too, I enjoyed there but I couldn't help but miss people and places too, and of course I missed you too Haru, but is obvious these years have been good for you."

Good for me?

That's not true, not when I have spent most of my time thinking or trying to not think about her.

Sure, I become a regular and I enjoy playing tennis but is not the same than just seat at her side and have her company.

"Chances of me thinking the same than you are less than 10%, chances I preferred your company in these years more than what I have lived here without you, 77%, chances I wanted to stay be your side, 86%, chances I still want that, 100%, chances I want to spend many years more by your side, 100%," I tell her, she look confused at my confession, then a soft smile form in her lips.

"That's a really sweet thing to say Haru," Sempai tell me, her voice warm me, then she lean forward.

is she going to kiss me?

My heart speed up and my face heat up.

She place her hand in my cheek.

She is truly going to kiss me!

My heart stop, the same with my breath.

Then she pat my cheek and the illusion is broken.

wasn't I clear enough?

does she not return my feelings?

"I enjoy your company too Haru, if you want I can help you to study to your finals after you help me organize all those boxes," She exclaim, making a gesture around the room, "that way we can spend some more time together, ne?"

She want to spend time with me?

does that mean she didn't understand?

I nod and push my glasses, "I would enjoy that."

After that we unpacked many boxes, and before I realized the day was almost over, the job was done and I was leaving Sempai house after a wonderful lunch, followed for an even greater dinner.

Mission: Make Sempai interested in me, Failure

As a side note;

Sempai cooking skills have improved greatly in the last two years.

Chances of enjoying her food and drinks again in the next few days, 76%.

Sempai look good in casual clothes.

Chances of her wearing something like that again, 84%.

Sempai also look good with her hair in a ponytail.

Chances of her looking good with other sort of hairstyles like braids and buns, 98%

Sempai hands are small, my hand engulf hers effortlessly, and they are also really soft too.

I bring my hand to my eye-level, my face heat up and my heart speed up.

Chances of forgetting how her hands feel like, 0%

I only need to confess now!

I nod to myself and jog to my house, there are lots of research to be done!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ not mine, just for fun.

 **A/N:** Another Haru fic that was supposed to be a one-shot that grow way beyond of what I expected, so **now this is NOT a one-shot** , there are probably lots of misspellings and grammar mistakes, if someone want to be my beta I would appreciate it.

* * *

 _Confessions._

Training is finally over, it seems my good mood was detected by the team, and not only just the regulars but everyone was muttering about my 'creepy grin'.

Even Fuji looked wary to talk with me today.

Chances that I scared the team with my behavior, 85%.

I nod and push my glasses up, that's not my problem right now.

I walk to Sempai's house, we are supposed to study together after my practice session ends.

Should I buy her something?

My data said females like casual gifts every now and then, and Sempai's data said she likes practical gifts.

Yeah, chances of her liking my gift, 74%.

Once I reach her house I knock three times, I hear a noise, like something falling and then a curse.

Sempai never curses!

Is Sempai hurt!?

I am about to break the door to help her when she opens the door in my face.

I stumble, barely managing to stop myself before meeting her full force, but not before she notices my actions.

Her eyes grow a fraction and a cute yelp leave her lips, then she blink when I stop only inches in front of her.

I feel my face burn in embarrassment, pushing my glasses as I clear my throat.

"I heard Sempai curse, and since Sempai never curses I thought something bad happened, I was not thinking clearly and I almost hurt Sempai," I bow and pick the gift I picked in my way here, "Here! I am really sorry, I would never hurt Sempai, I want to protect and care for Sempai, that's the only thing I ever wanted!"

She looks at me in surprise, then her lips forms a bright smile.

"Thank you Haru, you are always so sweet," She picks my gift and kisses my cheek.

My heart speed up, does that mean she likes me back?

She return her eyes to my gift and nod to herself, "this is perfect! I just hurt my right, little toe, can you help put one of these bandaids?"

I open my mouth, then close it and nod.

Chances Sempai understood my confession, 32%

I sigh and nod again, "sure"

Sempai smiles brightens up the whole room.

She's the most beautiful.

* * *

We spent the day together, we talked about this and that, Sempai talked about her time in America and I shared some of the things I experienced while she was away.

Chances she enjoyed that talk, 80%.

I also healed her toe, which might have caused my face to turn red and Sempai to snicker at my reaction.

Chances she found my reaction amusing, 98%.

Her toes are small, soft and cute.

Chances that my feelings for her have become love, 89%.

She also helped me to study, and before I realized it I needed to go. She looked at me with a pout, and then offered me to come the day after tomorrow.

Chances she enjoyed my company and wished that I could stay longer, 94%.

I wondered if this was a good thing, if maybe she felt the same thing that I did.

Chances of Sempai liking me, 59%, chances of her loving me like I do, 19%.

* * *

Practice was almost normal today, except for the fact Kaidoh asked me if I was feeling alright.

Was I that distracted today that Kaidoh felt the need to ask me if I was feeling alright? Especially with how shy he normally act when he is concerned about others.

Chances of that been true, 100%.

Well, is not like I can help it, I need to figure out how to be more clear in my confession this time.

I walk to my house lost in thought, I can't figure out how to be more clear.

Maybe I should read some of those popular romance novels that girls in my class have been so excited about.

Chances of that helping me, 68%.

When I was searching between aisles for the popular novel I had hear my female schoolmates gossiping between themselves I found myself in the middle of the adult section of the store.

I blush and I am about to return to the front when I notice one of the magazines in this section.

is that-!?

My heart speed up and I pick it up to my eye level, the girl in the photo has the same hairstyle and hair color as Sempai.

I shake my head and examine more carefully the model.

The eyes, lips, nose and face shape are wrong, even the ears and eyebrows are wrong.

That's not Sempai.

Then I realize the lack of clothes of the model and blush, placing the magazine where it was previously and walk away.

What I was even thinking!? of course it was not Sempai!

And how could I pick one of those magazines just because I thought the model looked like her!? That's incredibly disrespectful to Sempai!

Once I am outside the store I sigh and push my glasses.

That was a mistake, fortunately chances of someone I know getting wind of this is only about 5%.

"Haru?"

I snap my head towards the store door, it's Sempai!

My face become hot and my chest warm.

How I love it when she calls me like that!

Wait! She was in the store! Does that mean she saw me with that magazine!?

My face become even hotter in embarrassment.

"Sempai! I can explain it!" I exclaim before she make the wrong assumption, "I was searching for a book and then I saw a magazine that have someone that looked like you! I didn't realize it was that sort of magazine until I have it in my hands! I would never try something as disgusting like ogling someone that look like you! I like you too much to disrespect you like that! besides you are hundred-, No! thousands times more beautiful than any of those girls!"

She blink, blush and cover her mouth, I am about to continue my explanation when I hear her snickers.

"oh Haru! you are just too much!" She exclaim and hug me.

My heart stop.

Does she like me too?

she step away and pat my face, "I like you too Haru, you are just too sweet!"

Huh?

Chances of Sempai understanding what I mean but giving another meaning to my words, 84%.

I sigh, push my glasses and nod, "What were you doing here Sempai? Searching something in particular?"

"I was browsing through books mostly, do you want to eat something? it's already late, I'm sure you're starving because I sure am"

My stomach become fuzzy at her casual, almost unnatural concern towards my well-being.

Chances of her liking me, 68%.

But are her feelings romantic in nature?

Chances about that are completely unknown right now.

I nod and smile shyly, "I would love to eat something with you Sempai"

Sempai smile make my face heat up.

Chances that my face look red right now, 82%.

Surprisingly we do not eat her homemade food in her house like the previous times.

There is a naturist restaurant she wanted to try, it was way beyond my budget so she payed my part too.

Of course I refused at first but when she patted my cheek my mind became blank when i thought she was going to kiss me but of course she didn't.

When I realized that fact my face became red and nodded to myself, agreeing to her offering without meaning to.

She snickered and then smiled, proud of herself for being able to convince me.

Did she do that on propose I wonder?

Bringing my hopes up and then crushing them just so she can have her way?

That doesn't suit Sempai.

I sigh and push my glasses, maybe tomorrow I'll see things more clear.

Chances that the stress of today mishaps are taking its toll on me, 96%.

However, chances of Sempai liking me, 78%, but I am still unsure if her feelings are romantic in nature.

* * *

Training felt longer than usual, not that was right because in fact it was 1 hour 30 minutes shorter than usual.

It seems that time relativity was working full force, trying to become a law with me as it's tested subject today.

I snicker to myself, that's insane but so truthful too.

After I figured that data was not working this time and I should be factual with Sempai to not cause another misunderstanding the day passed extremely slow.

Should I go directly to Sempai house? Is she even in her house at this hour?

I push my glasses and nod to myself.

It doesn't matter, I'll wait for her if she is not there.

Once I reach her house I see her in the door, the clothes she is wearing make my brain freeze.

What is doing Sempai in a maid outfit?

She notice me and wave friendly, "Haru, you are early today"

I don't answer and just keep staring, she notice and blush.

"ah, this is the uniform of where I am working, since there was no institute that could accept me this late in the year I found a job, and my normal clothes got muddy and dirty when I tripped this morning in the way to my job so I borrowed these today," She explained, looking uncomfortable with what happened or maybe because my staring.

I don't care about that right now, Sempai look beautiful.

I walk closer to her and Sempai blush more.

"I know I look weird in these bu-"

I place my right hand in her cheek and lean forward, catching her lips in a deep kiss, it's messy and a bit forceful but I can only hear the beating of my heart right now.

After a few minutes I separate my lips from hers, whispering against her lips, "Sempai could never look weird to me, I love everything about Sempai, I always have and always going to"

My brain catch up with what I just did.

I kissed Sempai! I forced her!

I step back and turn around, running to my house in embarrassment.

How could I!?

How could I kiss Sempai like that!?

What I was even thinking!?

Right, I was not thinking at all!

Chances of sempai liking me back just dropped to 1%.

* * *

This week has been hell, after that day when I kissed Sempai and I didn't hear about her I understood she didn't like me back, but at the next day she called me two times, after that she has called me every day at least 5 times.

Somehow I have managed to avoid her but it is becoming increasingly difficult.

Practice and study has become harder too, so much that even Tezuka who is always pushing for harder training has asked me if I wanted to skip training and go to my house.

On one hand I want to hid in my room and never come out again, on the other there is a high chance that Sempai could find me if I stay there.

At the end I stayed with the team, I need to focus in something else and training is the perfect excuse to not think of Sempai and what she thinks about me.

When I am running around the courts I hear some unusual muttering around.

I look around in curiosity, most of the boys are gaping in surprise, and all of them have a blush on their cheeks.

What would cause that reaction?

I notice how some of the underclassmen are pointing ahead of me, I follow their arms and froze in place.

"Sempai..." I whisper in surprise.

Before I compared her with an angel, now I can't compare her with anything, even goddess fell short.

Her hair framing her face like a sacred halo, her clothes the perfect mixture between formal and conservative with revealing and casual, her stride is confident almost predatory in nature.

I gulp audibly when she is in front of me, I close my eyes waiting for the slap I know I deserve but I feel her hand taking mine and pulling me away instead, between cat-calls from the boys in the court.

I should glare back, correct them but I can't think anymore, other than her hand against my own.

Besides Sempai hates to make a scene and she always resolve things privately, the last I can do is stay silent right now, I can explain the situation later.

Chances of them believing me are proportional to how much she hurts me, what is around 70% if I am not mistaken.

I follow her like I did that first time, her stride is fast but surprisingly easy to follow.

Once we are out of sight and earshot she turn around with a frown marring her face.

My hear clench up, how could I make her look like that!?

I feel my eyes tearing up in guilt, my mouth moved by itself, telling her how apoplectic I am, how much I love her and how I never wanted to hurt her or force her. How I always loved her and how much I suffered when she was away, is then when I feel Sempai removing my glasses.

I stop at once, is she going to punch me?

I feel her hand in my right cheek, and then something soft against my lips and another thing poking between them, asking for permission of some sort.

I jerk away in surprise, removing my glasses from her fingers and placing them in my nose, Sempai face is red and her lips parted, her tongue is halfway out.

My face burn and my heart speed up.

What!? Why did she kiss me!?

"Ah, now we are even Haru, you kissed me without my consent and I did just the same," She blushs more and clear her throat to then bow, "I wanted to apologize too Haru, when I left you two years ago I thought of you like my cute, sweet and awkward kohai, almost like a little brother, I never realized that your feelings for me were not the same, and when I meet you again I wanted to regain that little brother I left, I knew you were not the same kid but I didn't want to see that, the fact you have become a handsome young man unsettled me at times, but I was stubborn and was purposely blind at what was in front of me, I apologize for all the sorrow I caused you and I wanted to thank you too, because if you didn't kiss me back then I would still be lying to myself."

My breath stop while I feel the fast beating of my heart in my ears, Sempai lifts her head from her bow and smile.

"I love you Haru, please forgive me," She pleads me, her lower lip sticking out in the most beautiful and adorable pout I have ever seen.

My grin split my face in half, I place my hand in her cheek, breathing against her lips, "there is nothing to forgive Sempai, because I would never stop loving you."


End file.
